Unusual Scenery
by Strayweed
Summary: Someone made a request to the service clib to help him confess to yukinoshita. If you're wondering what happen would happen , then find it yourself


As usual scene in the comfortable clubroom , Yuigahama is discussing about various things with Isshikki .

Eh wait , Yukinoshita apparently has some business with sensei . Well now i'm kinda glad that i'm useless , or else i wouldn't be sitting anywhere right now . I'm currently reading this novel in my hand , while listening some of the conversation that interests me . And then suddenly a voice spoke

" So senpai , if you don't have anything better to do … you better help me with the decorations "

said Isshikki .

" Well actually I have "

" Liar " Yuigahama you meanie , how did you know about my schedule anyway .

" Where's that conclusion come from , I'm actually a busy person you know "

" Then what is this business you have right now , senpai ? "

" Well that is rea- "

Just when I'm about to lie about my business , several knock on the door cut my line . We turn our gaze to the door to find out who's knocking the door , as it turned out it's a guy I don't know who he is .he is one tall guy has red short hair and diligent looking . I see a request incoming , now I don't have to lie about that business thing .

" Excuse me , is this the service club ? "

" Yes it is , what do you need ? "

" Hikki that's like , rude . Uh if it's a request please have a seat "

" I will be leaving then . Senpai if you change your mind just come to the council room I'll be gladly accept your help~ " like hell I will search for work . And so she left the room . The guy is sitting on the guest seat

" I'm Takanashi Sen **(A/N : I just made random name please don't mind me )** class 2H , I have a request "

" And that is … " He stopped for a moment . Slightly blushing , then continued " t-to help me gain courage to confess to Yu-y-yukinoshita-san "

Another moment of silence , its time to tell him how cruel is the world huh . Just when I'm about to speak the truth , Yuigahama spoke up .

" Sure we'd gladly help " said Yuigahama with a determined face ?

" Yeah sur- wait what ?

That's like , impossible . You know how she is , it's not that easy . It's like how are you better compared to the thousands of the guys who has confessed to her and get rejected , shouldn't you like take that for a sign ? "

" But … "

" Yeah I am aware of that , but still I have to try to find out on my own "

" With the help of love expert of course , I'm really confident right now "

" What love expert ? I'm not one , and surely Hikki is not one " I actually agreed on that one

" I heard from Kakeru-san , about this Hikitani guy that good at these kind of things " well you shouldn't believe that guy .

" I'm Hikigaya Hachiman , he must've meant someone else " as I said that Yuigahama laughed nervously

" By the way I'm Yuigahama Yui "

" Nice to meet you , and so back to the topic . I think I have several good points " Wow talk about self confidence

" What is it then "

" Uh , I'm intelligent that I'm on top in my class , masculine I guess that I do some swimming since I was little , good looking too I think that I got confessed to about 4 times in middle school , and twice in high school "

" But does it match her interest ? " I asked and turn my attention at Yuigahama , she then went thinking for a while then spoke up

" I don't really know too well about that , but I will seek some time to slip that to a conversation "

" Well we'll find out about that for now , and she'll be back anytime soon . If you don't want this request to be leaked before the time we better end it here for the day "

" I see , then I'll be taking my leave . Thank you very much "

" You're welcome "

" Glad to be a help " And with that he left

And now lets find answer to my curiosity

" Yuigahama " I called out to her

" Hn ? " she turn to me

" What made you accept such an impossible request ? " her expression seem to change

" That's … because … I don't know myself … sorry " she then let out her typical 'eehehehe~'

" You ar- " again my line was cut by the opening door . It was Yukinoshita

" Yukinon ! " said Yuigahama happily that her savior has come

" Good afternoon Yuigahama-san , Hikitani-kun "huh

" Insult comes first huh , good afternoon too yukinoshita-san

" Has there been any request when I'm away ? " as she make her way to her seat

"…"for that I stay silent and let Yuigahama answer

" No there isn't any , just iroha-chan "

" Yukinon , since tomorrow Is our day off . Do you want to go to destinyland tomrrow ? "

* * *

And here I am with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama at the destinyland , I'm just being their tail following around where ever they go . This time , the request is handled by Yuigahama since she's the one who accept It and all , besides I can't do anything about this . It's Yukinoshita we're talking about . And so the plan is to get Takanashi to pretend to be my old friend so he can tag along in this day off event , and do some plot , then confess . It's great to get it done real fast so I can have my Sunday .

" Oh isn't it Hikigaya ! " everyone turn their attention to takanashi

" O-oh Takanashi , fancy meeting you here " I put up the best I can act

" Taka-kun ! You're so late that I forgot about you " what a nice way to make an excuse yuigahama

" Yukinon do you mind if he tag along ? "

" No , I don't mind "

" My bad , joining of all sudden . I'm takanashi sen great to meet you "

" Lets carry on then " I tried to smooth his entrance

" Lets go to the Bamboo maze , everyone ! "

" Sure "

Okay everything is good , now we need to leave them for some time . Haaah , i normally would be at home eating komachi's homemade cooking . I wish I could be sleeping right now , playing games- wait this is no time to whine save it for tomorrow . Currently we're in the middle of the maze , don't know where we are . Then I feel slight tug on my sleeve , it was yuigahama signaling it's time to leave them alone . And I led yuigahama back to come out of the entrance and bought something to eat . Then we wait for them on the bench near the exit , well she has a bad sense of direction . This is going to be long .

"Hikki"

"What do you think if this plan worked so they're together and all "

"That's a stupid question , I would feel nothing of course . In fact if you really desperate to get answer , I'd be happy for them as long they don't bother me "

"I see "

Smiling after she said that , after some moment of waiting and yuigahama made me to listen about various things , I feel like she has done this to me before but in a different POV , is this déjà vu . Takanashi and Yukinoshita came out with the officer there leading them , wow they must've been real desperate to find the way out .

"ah ! It's Yukinon " said yuigahama and waves her hands at them . It seems that they've noticed us ,that they were making their way to us

"I'm sorry for making you wait , I got lost in the maze " well we're sorry about that

"No it's fine , we had just got out too . So what are we going to play next ? " yuigahama aren't you a kind girl , they just got out the maze they must be tired . And so am i

"why not the ferris wheel , it's not that tiring "

"yeah lets go ! "

"getting out of that maze tire you that much , weakygaya-kun "

"I'm not tired , you are . You're visibly sweating you know "

"I thank you for your concern , lets just ride the ferris wheel . Yuigahama-san is going to left us like the last time " so you let me win huh ?

The line was long , so we finally get our turn and it's already sunset . And we just waste our money for some maze and a ferris wheel . Because of this request , I just lose my extra pocket money .

* * *

Me and yuigahama are currently waiting for them outside . Not long waiting yukinoshita came out to us , I don't see Takanashi anywhere , that could mean one thing … he got rejected . That was fast , I felt a little bad for him . Just a little okay , not that I'm happy for this or anything .

"yukinon where's taka-kun ? " nice act yuigahama

"he said we can go without him "

"well then lets go " I play along

"Hikki"

"hm ?"

"ah , nevermind " don't call me if you don't need anything , woman . Her phone was ringing , apparently she needed to attend some gathering with her friends . So that she left me walking yukinoshita home . after we farewells with yuigahama we began to walk our separate ways , it's getting dark and snowing . I should've bring my gloves with me . Not long after taking trains and some walking we've reached our destination .

"Oh yeah , yukinoshita " as I took out the pan san strap I bought at the goodies store

" what is it hikigaya-kun"

"here , I found it cute so … I thought of getting it for you " as I hand her the strap

" indeed it is , thank you hikigaya-kun "

"try to press it , pffft.." I held my laugh . She 's hesitated at first because I'm smirking I guess ,but then she press it then the voice got out

"Merry Christmas , yukinoshita " It's my creepy voice . She made a surprised face then giggles

"hahaha , sorry I meant it as a joke , didn't thougt it'd be that creepy "

"it's a Christmas present , well then I'll be going home komachi is waiting for me , see you later then "

"Goodbye hikigaya-kun , thank you for the present "

* * *

Ohh mannnn this is like cherry on top right , this scene does exactly look like manga where I confessed and accepted

"So what need do you have with me Takanashi-kun "

"the thing is that ummm … ahhh " "I've liked you for a long time , please go out with me !" wooaaahh this is embarrassing there's a few people staring but still this is-

"I appreciate your feeling but , I have someone else that I like . And it's not you , I'm sorry "

Like a dream … heheh I am dreaming too much huh . This is sad , I'm broken heart now huh ahahaha , how can I just be so confident about getting accpeted . She's far beyond my reach . As she turn around

" I just have one more thing . The person you like , it's that guy outside , isn't ? "

"yes he is " she then proceed to walk away

She 's been ignoring all along even when there's just the two of us she doesn't talk that much to me in the maze . I am really not intelligent to see that huh , I'm blinded by feelings huh . Really , I jealous of you hikigaya hachiman .

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry about the OOC and typos , because I don't live in english-speaking country . And sorry too for the boring story , that it's my first time writing fanfiction . I believe this story just from my fantasy so it's boring or not , give me your thoughts do a review please .**


End file.
